


Soul-Searching

by bitofageek



Series: Beyond Infinity [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Feels, Gen, Infinity Stone Soul World (Marvel), Soul Stone (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitofageek/pseuds/bitofageek
Summary: Infinity War from the Soul Stone's perspective





	Soul-Searching

Soul holds a special place among the infinity stones. 

You might say it has a certain wisdom. 

The stone demands a sacrifice. 

In order to take the stone you must lose that which you love. 

A soul for a soul.

 

* * * * * * * 

 

There was no sense of time…

 

Soul existed. Usually alone. 

There were times when it felt the touch of other entities, drifting through, past, beyond. 

 

Some stayed, for a while, and Soul learned, grew, dreamed for a while. 

 

Time had no meaning…

 

Until…

 

A dark entity took hold, and Soul found itself once again among the seeds of the universe.

 

The broken/healed/broken-again/woman/child entity did not drift, pass beyond, but stayed. 

 

Soul learned. 

Grew. 

 

It did not stop with /her/. 

 

More than had appeared in a millennium

Soul brushed against them. 

 

Soul “tasted” others through its brethren: 

 *White fire and anger and grief *

* Green and gold / anger and sorrow / fear and love… familiar *

 * Music and fighting and dancing and sorrow *

 * Guardians-one-and-many *

 

Soul brushed against others through the dark one:

* A soul of boundless energy and love *

* A soul living the lives of the universe over and over *

* Guardian souls who loved and lost *

 

* A soul - who tasted… familiar 

touched in passing - before the dark one

\- red and gold and blue fire - 

Who fought for the others, to protect

Who sacrificed *

 

Soul learned. Grew.

 

More souls who sacrificed - not for Soul, but for love.

 

And then Soul was overwhelmed. 

Too many, too fast, too much, without cause or rhyme or reason. 

* * * * *

Soul was out of balance. 

That could not, would not stand.

 

* * * * *

 

You could say Soul had a certain wisdom. It demanded a sacrifice, or so it seemed. 

Soul learned, and grew - and found balance.

Those who seek it - do not deserve it. 

Balance through peace, not pain. 

Those who sacrifice were to be treasured. 

 

* * * * *

 

\- Soul… Refused the "sacrifice" of the dark one -

 

\- Soul… Reclaimed itself -

 

\- Soul… Restored -

 

 _Soul_ … Chose

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen Endgame yet - will be seeing it tonight. I haven't seen much social media, but have gotten a 'vibe' about what might happen. I may make a 2nd chapter or work to tie into Endgame... or "fix" it, depending on my mood. 
> 
> This work, Soul-Searching, will remain open ended and hopeful.


End file.
